fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Autumn Braelyn
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Autumn was bound from the beginning for her life to start out pretty trashy. Born a twin with Victoria Braelyn, not only was any idea of a good reputation from either of them tarnished from the start, it ruined their parent's status as well. A couple of high nobility, wanting a child to fit the perfect legacy and ultimately having two... was messy. It wasn't the twins fault. They couldn't help there were two of them rather than one. Yet, the parents had to take their anger out on someone and those someones were Autumn and Tori. Victoria had always seemed to be the stronger twin. The one who wasn't afraid to get in trouble. The rule-breaker, not caring what anyone ever thought of her. Autumn on the other hand, well... Autumn was quite different than her sister growing up. She made sure to stay out of trouble. Hear instead of being heard. Yes, sometimes she felt like a coward, especially compared to her bold and bright twin. Though, she just couldn't. The fear of her parents - the fear of the way they treated her - held her back. They shaped one of their daughter's to be a rebellious punk while the other became one who made sure to never break a rule. Of course, they definitely shaped their daughters personalities more than just that. Trust issues was a big one. It seemed that the two only trusted each other, really. It was always just them against the pitiful, terrible world. Starting Foxfire, the relationship between the twins did not suffer. Victoria gained a known reputation full of praise and fear while Autumn stayed on her tail. Though, the girl certainly did do some independent exploring - metaphorically and literally - as well. Like her sister, she became one who didn't care what others think, though, in a quite different type of way. While Victoria didn't care if people hated her or what would happen if she would punch a student in the face, Autumn stopped caring about if she seemed outlandish in front of someone else. Autumn manifested to be an Empath a decent amount of time after her sister. Although the ability is one that her parents may have easily respected, it was Autumn's abilities on her ability that made them not. While her sister was a skilled Beguiler, using it in quite tricky ways, Autumn had struggle reading emotions from someone even after a while of physical contact. A lot of the times, it can all just feel a bit muddy. She practiced quite a lot, and she did get better at the skill, but nothing near the ability her sister could do with her's. When Tori had dropped out of Foxfire, it hurt Autumn a lot. Hurt her more than anyone else. Though, guess that was expected. Seemed to hurt even more when she got a job at a diner. Autumn tried to feel happy for her sister, but it was hard. She felt lonely without her. She constantly worried about if their relationship will become distant from not seeing each other everyday. Well, to fix that last worry, the twin did go to her sister's diner whenever she could. Not the same? Yes. Though, overtime, a part of Autumn would get over it. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. No, Autumn isn't the biggest goody two-shoes out there. Though, especially compared to her sister, she still pretty much is one. Growing up with the clear picture that trouble creates consequences, she's learned to stay out of it. This trait carried on with her to Foxfire, in which she made quite the successful student listening-wise. Though, her actual ability to execute contrasted that. Skill and her abilities come harder to Autumn than most elves, especially her talented sister. Though, although most would be, Autumn was never jealous by it. Autumn has never been jealous before, really. At times, some may say Autumn can seem a little bit outlandish. She'll often get lost in her head for a moment or two, even in the middle of a conversation. Her brain is constantly wondering new things that she craves to know the answer to. Autumn has always been a curious child, and it never grew out even if it lead to trouble. (Being able to read emotions of other people helps fuel her curiosity as well.) So, even though she's more of an introvert, she's never afraid to ask questions that she wants to know the answers too. Although she wants to be protective, Autumn needs to be protected. She's vulnerable and gullible. Naive. She's easily taken advantage of. If it wasn't for her protective sister, she probably would of already been taken advantage in worst ways than what has happened. A good example is her parents. Although they're terrible creatures and deep down Autumn knows that, she still can't help but love them. She doesn't want to, really. She wishes she could let go like her sister. But, she can't. Maybe she never will. Ironic enough, the Empath will most likely seemed confined when it comes to her emotions. She doesn't express everything she feels inside. She's not good at it. She doesn't know how to. Her whole life she's wanted to please her parents no matter how terrible they sometimes could be, and hiding her feelings was partly what she had to do. Though, what no one knows - not even her own twin sister - is that she has a lot of emotions just piling. Anger, sadness, fear, joy, waiting to erupt all at once and being let free. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) FC is Madelaine Petsch 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? +: Good listener, Intelligent, Thoughtful, -: Naive, Guarded, Bad @ change Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved